villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Baron Salamander
Baron Salamander is the antagonist of the 2010 anime film Heartcatch Pretty Cure!: Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show... Desu ka!?. He is a lost member of the Desert Apostles and originally, the right hand man of Dune before Professor Sabaku took his place. He was eventually defeated 400 years ago by the very first Pretty Cure, Cure Angie. History First Defeat and Sealing Baron Salamander was once one of Dune's faithful servants before the events of the anime began. During 400 years ago, he was trained with full potential, with Dune's high expectations that he will take over the Earth by turning it into a desert. Dune sent him to France, where he began terrorizing the country until he was defeated by Cure Angie and was sealed inside the abbey on Mount Saint-Michel. Taking over France Final Battle The Cures arrive to stop Baron Salamander and Olivier and split up, Cure Moonlight and Cure Sunshine going after the Baron while Cure Blossom and Cure Marine stay to fight Olivier. Olivier is able to fight with ease, and attempts to strangle Cure Blossom while she tries to talk to him. Despite their pleas, Olivier can't hear them. After all of Cure Blossom's pleading and her blocking Cure Marine's attack, though, Olivier begins to cry silently. He turns back into a human and then Baron Salamander's true form, a dragon, is released. In their Super Silouhette form, the Cures preform the Heartcatch Orchestra, but they're not strong enough. Olivier grabs the Baron's crystal, which has now turned blue-green, and holds it up in the air while spurring the Cures on. With everyone's power, the Cures are able to defeat Baron Salamander. When the Baron falls, Olivier runs to him. Afraid that he was dead, he starts to cry. The Baron's crystal shatters and is carried away by the wind. Olivier laughs when the Baron curses the Pretty Cure weakly, and then asks him if they can go on another journey. Dune's Mention During Episode 48, Dune mentioned that Baron Salamander is the one who give Yuri's father a mask that Sabaku is wearing, allowing him to take control of his mind to serve Dune. All Stars DX3 Baron Salamander later appeared in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana as one of the movie villains. It's unknown if he is the same Baron Salamander that the HeatCatch group fought back in France until in the later parts of the movie reveals that he's a clone created by Black Hole Trivia *Baron Salamander is the only Movie-Exclusive villain who is canonically accepted in the anime series canon. This is due to his tie in with the Pretty Cures and his leader. **Also, he is also the only surviving member of the Desert Apostles as of 2012, but its unclear where he is nor Olivier were as of now. *His design is based on the character Erik, from the novel The Phantom of the Opera. Category:Male Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Right-Hand Category:Pretty Cure Villains Category:Dragons Category:Crossover Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Egotist